


The Engagement Proposal

by MaggyNeechan67



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyNeechan67/pseuds/MaggyNeechan67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today is the day" John told himself bravely, or at leat he thought, truth is he couldn't fool himself and even less mister Sherlock Holmes..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day Of Remembering

"Today is the day" John told himself bravely.. or at least he thought.. truth is he couldn't fool himself and even less mister Sherlock Holmes.. who was he kidding? The moment he walks trough that door sherlock would immediately know what he was up to.. if he didn't already know that is.. he had been so careful tried to be as casual as possible about it keeping his routine in the ordinary.. but still this was Sherlock we were talking about..

John and Sherlock had been dating for a while and he could still remember it like it was yesterday the day they finally confessed their love and let go of their fear of rejection.. It was Sherlock who made the first move.

_**1 Year Earlier** _

It was just another ordinary evening at 221B, John was sat working on his blog and sherlock was working on some other experiment like he does every other day, John had hit a writing stump and Sherlock had sat down looking rather bored.. this made John think, sure Sherlock had his mind palace, everything clicked and made sense in there.. but was truly everything he thought about so methodical? He turned to look at the curly haired man and gazed.. he had always known sherlock was a brilliant man and very attractive, so he wondered why he never saw him with anyone.. at times he thought he might be asexual maybe a-romantic but Irene Adler proved that wrong, but did that mean sherlock was straight or did he not confind into any stereotypical gender roles?.

John had an internal battle with himself for years since the moment he met sherlock, at first he shrugged it off, I mean after all a man can appreciate another mans attractiveness, however more than just finding him attractive he found him compelling, captivating and breathtaking, the first time he dreamed about him he blamed it on the case, he had woken up covered in sweat "bloody hell!" exclaimed John, he had become aroused but he shrugged it off, after all he had just spent too much time with the case and sherlock breathing down his neck.. the arousal? Well thats just human nature, the next few times, he stopped blaming it on the cases and even though it had cost him, he finally admitted, at least to himself, his feelings for Sherlock.

Of course Sherlock is smart.. but when it comes to feelings he is thick as a board.. so at least his secret was safe.. he knew Sherlock could never love him back so he would have to settle with being his best friend at least he would be close to him all the time, John was still gazing at sherlock and this caught Sherlocks attention.. 

  
"Anything particular on your mind John?" 

  
This made John snap back from his wild train of thought..

  
"Oh nothing", John said.. "just having writers block, thats all"

  
"Well you seemed to be intently looking at me.." "one might even say you were gazing?"

  
"Gazing? Me at you? Sherlock please don't you have and eyeball to deep-fry or something?"

  
"Why on earth would I deep-fry an eyeball?"

  
"I don't know.. just let me think"

  
"You know John I've noticed that for quite some time now, 8 months to be exact you have absolutely stopped having any sort of romantic encounters", "is there any particular reason for that?"  "Could that maybe be the reason for you blank state of mind?"

   
*Well maybe he isn't as thick headed as I thought* said John to himself.

  
*He noticed my absence of dates.. truth be told the only reason I dated all those women was because I needed a reason to get him out of my head*

but none of them worked out.. not a single one.. so he decided to stop trying and was a lot less miserable for it.

   
"But how could I think that would get passed the great mind that is sherlock Holmes.."

  
"Well to be honest with you Sherlock I just havent had time for it, who can be in a relationship when most of the time I'm cooped up with you in some cooked up case or crime scene?"

   
"Are you trying to say I am the reason for the lack of romantic involvement in your life?"

"Precisely" he said, *But not for the reasons you think*, he thought.

"John thats it I'm doing my good samaritan work of the month!"

"Since when do you do good samaritan deeds sherlock?"

"Starting now of course!"

  
"Okay.. well I don't have time for any of your shenanigans so if you please I'm trying to concentrate".

  
"Oh, common John think of it as a game! I'm absolutely bored with no good cases and all of my brain power is going to waste just sitting here waiting for one", "I bet No! I guarantee that I can find you the perfect mate, there is absolutely no one that knows you better than I, of course I mean that literally and not figuratively like most people do, I'll find the perfect match for you", "common what do you say?, you have nothing to lose".

   
"Fine Sherlock whatever gets you of my back".

This made John think, that maybe if Sherlock did find him the perfect girl, then possibly he could finally get him out of his head for good.. and not just temporally like the other ones.. maybe.. just maybe this was a good thing.


	2. The Blind Date

 

_**Present Time:** _

 

John walks to the lounge in their flat, it’s particularly quiet.. then again it’s only 6am, apparently he had nothing to worry about, Sherlock would not be able to read him, simply because Sherlock was not there, This made John wonder where he could be, Sherlock is usually the first to wake, but since John was barely even able to sleep the night before he woke up earlier than usual.. he was slightly glad he slept in his own room the night before.. all of that tossing and turning would not go unnoticed to Sherlock.. He took a deep breath and sat at his chair, contemplating what the day ahead might turn out to be.. whatever it may be.. it would definitely change his life forever..

 

_**1 Year Earlier** _

 

“Very well then” said Sherlock,

 

“what?” Responded John

 

“Nothing” “you just keep doing, whatever it is your mind seems to be drifting on about and let me take care of the rest”

 

“Well thats a first” Said John

 

“Yes, well there is a first time for everything, besides it’s either this or boring myself to death just waiting for a case, I’ll see you later John, try not to get too bored while i’m gone would you?” 

 

“Goodbye Sherlock”  says John as he hears Sherlock go down the steps and close the front door. *Sherlock Holmes playing matchmaker.. for me? who would have thought..*

 

******************  ** _Later That Day_**

 

“John?” Sherlock whispers, he had finally gone back to the loft after nearly spending most of the day out and without John which was a weird thing, maybe John was right? the reason he hadn’t been in relationship for a while is because all of his free time had been spent with him, they’d just been so busy up to the last couple of days, it was case after case and Sherlock was having the time of his life, but he did’t stop and think of what John may be feeling, true, he didn’t normally bother on wondering what other people where feeling, he focused one the facts, the truth, what deduction told him was the only thing that mattered, but then again John didn’t seem to mind it too much.. actually he had yet to hear a single complaint apart form the one in the morning, that himself generated,  so he honestly thought John was having as much fun as he was, How could he not? Car chases, sword fights, getting the culprit and saving the day? all due to his brilliant mind?, How on earth could he not have fun?, But if Sherlock was being completely honest, now contemplating a sleeping John on his chair with his laptop astray on his lap, if there was anyone in the world that Sherlock cared about how they were feeling, it was Dr. John Watson, he didn’t know how or even when, but somehow this not so ordinary military doctor had crawled up in the cold space that was Sherlocks heart and made home for himself.

 Sherlock had never cared as much for another humans well being as much as he did for John, he was the only person that made sense to Sherlock, even though he could be a bit over dramatic at times, according to Sherlock, still there is nothing Sherlock wouldn’t do for his friend, his best friend, but this also made him scared, scared of losing him, losing him to someone else, after all what would sherlock be without his doctor. 

 

Sherlock got startled out of his train of thought when he heard John shift in his sleep, this brought up another thought of his, he had promised John a date, a blind one at that, and he was planning on delivering it, he just wasn’t sure if John would like it or let alone approve.   

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“John”

 

“What in the world are you doing just standing there? most importantly how long have you been standing there? where you watching me sleep?”

 

“Of course not John, don’t be presumptuous, I was merely thinking, you just happen to be in my favourite thinking spot”

 

“Oh, right!, your chair, sorry it was just most comfortable to write on”

 

“Right, so comfortable you drifted to sleep?”

 

“Sorry, had a rough night, guess the chair was more comfortable then my bed”

 

“John?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Stop apologising and get of my chair, I need to think”

 

“Right, Of course, Sorry!”

 

Sherlock gave him a stern, stressed look..

 

“Sorry.. I’ll stop apologising, Sorry! Dammit..”

 

“Just go John..”

 

“Right again.. Goodnight Sherlock”

 

But Sherlock did not return the sentiment, he just gave a poorly executed wave and returned to his thinking position, both hands together like in a praying form but only his fingers touching,  while simultaneously placing them over his lips and chin.

 

Sherlock had his plan ready for motion, the only thing he needed was an execution, and he had just figured it out, tomorrow Sherlock would give his friend what he had promised.

 

******************** **_The Next Day_**

 

The day started fairly ordinary, or so John thought, he could hear Sherlock in the lounge playing his violin, he must have composed a new melody because he could not recognise the tune, but why on earth would Sherlock be composing? Did he miss something? What on earth happened the day before that made Sherlock want to compose a new melody, it sounded rather romantic.. but why would Sherlock.. no.. it couldn’t be.. *Did Sherlock meet someone yesterday while he was out? could that be why he came back home so late?* This particular though in all actuality made the doctors heart sink.. sadly he was out of time and could not grieve the thought because he stood right outside the lounges entrance, the music had stopped and Sherlocks attention was once more on him.. he gathered up all the courage he could manage to sound nonchalant.

 

“Good morning Sherlock”

“Morning John, I presume last nights sleep was better then?”

“Uh, yeah, how’d you know?”

“It’s almost mid day”

“what? you’re telling I’ve slept for over 12 hours straight?”

“Precisely”

“John went over to the kitchen and indeed, the clock read 11:45 am”

Now that John has some time for himself while he poured his morning coffee, he thought of a way to ask Sherlock what he feared, but how would he go about it without sounding too presumptuous.. like Sherlock always says.. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard that one before” John said

“Thats because you haven’t” replied Sherlock “I just made it up, finished composing this morning, been playing all night really I don’t know how you slept through it”

“Guess I got knocked out, any particular reason you spent the whole night composing?”

“Yes”

“okay.. you planning on telling me what the reason is?”

“No”

“mhm, right, right..” “uh.. why not? if I may ask?’

“Of course you may ask, that doesn’t mean I am going to tell you”

“Oh Sherlock it’s to early for mind games I’ve just woken up would just bloody damn well tell me whats got you up in a bunch now?

“John you have got to relax, first of all you just waking up doesn’t make it any earlier that what it is, and secondly don’t worry you’ll eventually find out, sooner than later I believe”

“So that’s it, I was right!”

“What are you on about now? right about what?”

“You’ve met someone, thats the reason you came back so late last night!, must have made a huge impact in grand ol mister Holmes if after one date you’ve got and started  composing melodies about them..”

“Date? John, What Date?

“It’s fine, you’re entitled to your privacy, but I thought we were friends, at the least you could have told me about it”

“John, could you just hurry up and drink your coffee, you’re starting to aggravate me” Sherlock rubs his temples “ maybe your were right, it is too early for this” 

 

And with that sherlock put down his violin and left to his room, this made John a little anxious, did he go on too strong? he couldn’t help it, his jealousy took over.. he had made Sherlock mad.. whats even worse.. he would definitely not tell him about his mysterious new lover now for sure.. 

 

As the day went on, John saw even less of Sherlock than usually, in fact the only encounter they had besides the one in the morning, was when Sherlock finally left his room and passed trough the threshold to leave the apartment, John was finally finishing up yesterdays blog and posting it up on the site.

 

When the night was approaching and just as the sun was setting, John received a text, it was from Lestrade, of all people, why in the world would he be texting him?

 

  * *Hello, John call me as soon as possible, it’s sherlock.. Again.*   



 

At first his heart sunk for the second time in the day, what if something happened to Sherlock? but then he relaxed, the "again" on the text made it clear Sherlock had gotten himself into trouble or some sort of inexplicable situation.

So John decided to give Greg a Call,

 

“Hello Greg?”

“John! Hi, Thank God you called”

“So tell me, whats he up to now?”

“Well he seems to be quite stubborn today, he got himself involved in some art trafficking case and now won’t come out of the gallery no matter how much we beg”

“Right, of course he did!” “What gallery is he at?”

Once Lestrade gave him the directions John grabbed his coat and headed into the cold London night, it was odd, when he arrived there where no police cars, no yellow tape and no Lestrade, could he have gotten the wrong address? yet the Gallery was there, same name, same street, and it was dimly lighted on the inside as far as John could see.

He opened one of the doors and entered, this place was magnificent, absolutely gorgeous, works of art all around, on the floor a dimly light path by non burning candles, and in the distance he could hear a now slightly recognisable tune, he got closer to see if he could identify it, and that he did, of course it was the same melody Sherlock was playing that very morning, and the dread hit again.. did he stumble into something he was not suppose to? or was this some elaborate prank? as he kept on walking following the lighted path he came across another door, but on the door there was a note, the handwriting was Sherlocks and could easily recognise it, he read what it said 

*John, I’ve made good on my promise, come inside if convenient (if inconvenient come anyway)”

At that moment John stopped, could it be true? did Sherlock actually find the perfect date for him? if he did.. why so soon? he did not expect it so soon.. he didn’t know if he should run away or walk inside surely his date wouldn’t know if he was ever there.. or did they? maybe they knew the moment he stepped inside? how any other way did the music start to play in the precise moment he walked in? He made up his mind, his heart belonged to Sherlock, he would go in because if John Watson is anything he is a gentleman, he would go in apologise to his date and tell her, he could not go on with it, his heart has already a claim, a claim made by another man.

 

As he pushed in the door and walked inside he froze, for what he saw inside was not what he expected, it was better, it was exciting but it was terrifying..

 

“Sherlock?”

"Hello John"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might not be the best chapter yet.. I promise more angst in the next one.


	3. A Study In Love

“Sherlock?”

“Hello John”

John was confused to say the least.. he had no idea what was going on.. well he did.. it was obvious.. or was it? was it all a prank? John was now starting to get frustrated. a million thoughts seemed to run trough his mind in the span of 30 seconds.

“Uh, Sherlock?, What is this?

“Well John, I promised you a date and I got you one”

“Ah yes, okay I see.. Sherlock let me just ask you one thing..”

“Well of course John you can ask me anything”

“Yeah.. well.. Sherlock are you completely mental or do you just enjoy making a fool out of me?"

“Why in the world would you think I’m making fun of you John?”

“Really Sherlock? Really?, The music? The Candles? and what even is this?” says John while gesturing at small table for two, on it sits an envelope, John ignores it and goes straight for whats behind a food cart with a covered tray on top, he lifts it up and is stunned for one second, inside there was a takeout bag from _Terras Menai_ s, instead of shutting up like he repeatedly told himself to.. he suddenly felt a weird surge of rage and confusion, *of course this can’t be real*.. John thought to himself, it was at that very restaurant, the very first restaurant they went to together where Sherlock had told him that he was married to his job and there for, was not interested in any sort of relationship ever.. of course back then John had no idea what his feelings for sherlock where yet..

“Alright, Sherlock for once and all, tell me, what in the bloody hell is going on here?

All this time Sherlock had stood there, watching in confusion and a tad heart broken.

“I’ve told you John, I’m merely making good on my promise”

“And that would be?” oh let me guess? You made up an elaborate plan just to get me out of the apartment in this wild goose chase”

“John.. I..”

“No Sherlock Save it.. this is just one more of your elaborate pranks isn’t it?.. or what your’e telling me that you’re supposed to be my date?.. And suddenly it al clicks to John, well at least he thinks it does.. “Oh wait I get it!, of course what else could it be? It’s a case isn’t it? you’re on a bloody case and this is one of your crazy schemes! you need to get something out of this, this gallery has something you need doesn’t it?, Ha, you almost got me.. Alright I’ll help, what is what do you need from this place?”

“John..” “I know this must be difficult to digest.. but.. this is very much real”

“Sherlock, it’s fine you don’t have to pretend anymore, I get it.. oh wait is somebody watching us?” “Is that why you have not put an end to this charade?”

“John..”

“And Greg! he’s probably around here somewhere! I can’t believe you got him to agree to this.. is anyone else out there that I should know about?” “Molly Perhaps?”

“John..”

“What Sherlock??”

“Your’e right.. you got me..” he says quite broken heartedly.. and half smiling.. “It was all for a case, I needed to trick the cameras.. I needed the owner of this gallery to think I had some romantic plan.. because I need something from this place.” “I didn’t think you would mind”

“Excuse me?.. You didn’t think I would mind?.. why? because I’m just a puppet to you isn’t it.. always going with the flow.. never really knowing whats going on.. thats what you think of me?”

“I’m sorry John..”

“Save it Sherlock.. I.. I can’t do this anymore.. “

“…”

With that John leaves.. he exits the gallery into the cold London air… Sherlock Stays behind.. He looks down to himself,  John didn’t even notice he was wearing a tux.. out of the shadows come Greg and Molly who had been waiting outside to congratulate them on.. well nothing now.

“Are you alright sherlock?” says Molly

“ Of course I’m perfectly alright” Sherlock responds

“Well maybe this just wasn’t the best strategy” said Greg

“Strategy?..” “Oh so you all thought this was real?, seems John is the only one with a bit of brains around here..”

“Sherlock.. you don’t have to..” Says molly, until Sherlock cuts her of.

“I’ve got to go now”

As Sherlock exits the gallery like John a few minutes before.. he doesn’t want to move.. but he has to, otherwise Greg and Molly would catch up to him and he can’t avoid them a second time.. Instead of taking a cab he decides to walk.. he couldn’t go back to the apartment.. he couldn’t look at John, if he was even there, he was furious with Sherlock, and Sherlock couldn’t be mad at him because John was right, how was John to believe that he was confessing his feelings for him, when so many times before Sherlock had gotten him into the most perplex of situations. It wasn’t something that Sherlock felt often not since he was a child.. but for now Sherlock felt stupid, but most of all he felt heartbroken. As he walked thought the cold dim lighted streets, he felt odd, Sherlock Holmes had just made fool out of himself in front of John.. and where would he go now? of course he could go back to the apartment, after all John did end up believing it was only an elaborate plan to solve a case, but to him it wasn’t and that was the reason why he couldn’t go back.. not just yet.. but where would he go? Mycroft, would just kick him while he’s down and he’s not really in the mood for having a discussion with his big brother, Molly, would only baby him into madness and Greg, would try and have one of those deeply nonsensical conversations Sherlock despises, he would just not go to sleep then, he decided to wonder trough the night and try not think about the pain he felt, Sherlock would not cry, Sherlock Holmes could not cry, he is above all that, after all he was sure this feeling was merely passing, tomorrow he would go back to being Sherlock Holmes consulting detective and John.. well he hoped John would still be his partner.. as he kept on aimlessly walking, he found himself in front of a pub, and not a very good one at that, he decided to enter, he found his refuge for the night.

********************

John was now outside 221B, he stood there just staring at the door, he battled whether if he should go in or find elsewhere to sleep tonight.. the way he talked to Sherlock.. they had fought before.. but this time.. this time John could see just how much he had broken Sherlock, he knew it the moment he looked at him and admitted everything.. but it was too late by then, he could not take back all he said, and his rage was unstoppable, he still couldn’t understand why that made him so angry.. maybe it was the discussion they had earlier.. or maybe it was his lack of sleep, whatever it was he knew this were all just excuses.. excuses because he was scared.. scared that Sherlock might have actually been telling the truth.. and everything was for him.. it was easier to deny it, to believe only what he let himself dream and just leave it at that, a dream, and then his life could go on with Sherlock by his side just being himself and nothing more.

“Are you coming in any time dear?” John heard someone say

“Mrs Hudson” Answered John.. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Oh nothing, just watching some late night telly” “Any particular reason why your’e just standing there?”

“Uh yes, I mean no, Just enjoying the night sky”

“Well it’s freezing tonight, why don’t you come in, I’ve just put tea on the kettle”

“Oh thank you Mrs. H, but I’m not staying I forgot something so, I’ll just come back later..”

“Sherlock isn’t home yet either” She said “but the again he’s Sherlock, who knows what he’s up to now”

“Yeah, you know Sherlock.. Goodnight Mrs. H”

“Goodnight Dear”

Once Mrs. hudson closed the door, John took one more glance at the door and headed once more into the night.

As he walked he lost the sense of time,apparently hours had passed and then he somehow ended up in front of the gallery that he had left earlier that night, he opened the doors and went inside, he decided to seat on the chair that he had ignored earlier and once more opened the tray with the bag of food, he looks inside and he would lie to himself if he didn’t think it smelled delicious, he was debating wether he should eat the contents of it or not, when he noticed a small white envelope sitting on the table, he decides to reach for it, and sees written in Sherlock’s perfect Penmanship “ _John_ ”.

He struggles in wether he should open it or not.. he wonders how long that had been there, suddenly he remembers, earlier that night having a slight glimpse at that same card sitting on the table, this helps him make his decision quicker, he opens the small envelope and takes out the card inside,

“ _Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side.. I don’t say this often but I was wrong when I said that, John Without you and if not for what I feel for you I probably wouldn’t be here.. now.. I also don’t say this often, I actually don’t think I’ve ever said it since I was a child.. but since you seem to be the Exception, John.. I Love you With the outmost sincerity,_

_Sherlock_ ”

This makes John sink, Sherlock loved him.. Sherlock felt the same as John.. but if thats the case, that means.. wait why did Sherlock say it was all part of a plan, well, it’s not really a question is it.. John had hurt Sherlock and he knew it.. but even if it was what John wanted he was scared, true he had imagined even longed for Sherlock to feel the same, but he had never had feelings for a man before.. and this was not just any man.. this was Sherlock Holmes and to know he felt the same as him.. well that made everything scarier, but also it made it more complicated.. he wanted with all his being to go out there and look for Sherlock even if he had no idea where he was.. but at the same time he wanted to run away.. run away and never see Sherlock again.

The time had come John had to make a decision, he could’t just stay there the whole night.. so he left the gallery once again, this time making sure to take the card with him, he started walking and came across a small pub, he decided to go in for a drink, and that’s the only decision John would make that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload, hope you like it.


	4. The Fall

Present Time:

 

Sherlock had had a horrible night.. not only because he had yet to make it to the flat.. but because he had spent most of it digging trough dumpsters and wrestling a particularly stubborn raccoon, and to top it of no cabs would take him seeing him smeared of trash and who knows what other but hopefully not bodily fluids that he was covered in, he also had just received a text from Mycroft, 

*Sherlock whatever it is you have gotten yourself into this time I suggest you unravel yourself and come meet me at once*

Now why in the world would Mycroft need Sherlock this early in the morning, his first thought was to ignore him, but then.. he realized that since the previous day at lunchtime he had not seen nor heard of John… this made Sherlock a tad worried to say the least, what if the reason Mycroft needed him was because something had happened to John, Sherlock decided to not spend a second more dwelling on it, he picked up his phone and dialed Johns number as he stoped the next cab coming his way, he ignored the cabbies protests and made his way to Mycroft’s home. 

 

*********************

At the very same time John still sat at home he was about to pour himself a coffee when he heard his phone buzzing on the table, he picked it up but before he answered he saw the caller ID, it was Sherlock, he certainly could not answer it, if he did Sherlock would know in a second what John was up to, he would be able to tell of his nervousness from the shaking of his voice and maybe even give it all away, he could not take that chance, Sherlock would just have to wait until the night, at least the buzzing ended and John was able to pour his coffee in peace, he was just about done adding the sugar when his phone went of for  second time, he realized that if he wanted to keep his secret for a few hours more he would need to avoid Sherlock at all costs, so he turned off his phone left his coffee on the table and headed out for the day, he still had a lot of planning to do for the day ahead..

 

1 year earlier

 

John had entered the old dimly lighted pub, he decided to sit at the bar and ordered himself a drink,

“A whisky.. on the rocks please”.

 

“John?” he heard a familiar voice, he turned around and his suspicions were confirmed, 

“Mary” said John, “what are you doing here?”

“Well, hello to you to!”

“Right!, Hi how are you?” “I’m sorry I was just.. I did not expect to see you”  

“Yeah, I can see that, are you alright? or are you expecting someone?”

“What? no I was jut passing trough, decided to stop for a drink”

“Mind if I join you?”

 

Mary worked at the same hospital John did, she was very smart, very kind and very beautiful, and he also knew she liked him, she wasn’t subtle and she was very determined, and now.. she was here.. John didn’t want to be rude, after all Mary did’t know what John had been trough that night and she was just trying to be friendly.

 

“Actually..”

“Oh, Common Dr. Watson, nobody deserves to be alone on a Friday night” “Look, in all honesty you seem a tad down, so if it doesn’t bother you I’m going to join you for a drink and maybe a friendly chat?”

“But.. won’t your friends miss you?

“I think they can handle themselves for bit”      

“Look, Mary you’re very kind, but I’m not really in the mood for socializing”

“Well I could have told you that” Mary said “Which is exactly the reason I’m here” 

“Mary..”

“John, I’m not gonna let you sit alone at this bar and drink your brains out” 

“let me warn you, I won’t be great company tonight”

“That’s fine I’ve got enough chat for the both of us” said Mary

“Now tell me John, what brings you to a place like this, this time of night and all by yourself?”

“I’d rather not discuss it, if you  don’t mind”

“Very well, let’s talk about me”

“..Alright..” said John mildly confused

“Well today there was a total chaos at the hospital”

“Was it now?”

“Yes, you know Mr. Jenkins? the old man decided to play a small prank on the nurses today..”

“what do you mean? I thought he was supposed to be discharged yesterday?

“Well he might have been if he didn’t try to fake his own death and scare all of the nurses half to death”

“Why on earth would he do that?”

“Well turns out he likes it much better at the hospital, pretty nurses attending to his every whim will do that to a man”

“Who knew Mr. Jenkins still had it in him”

“Probably every nurse he ever flirted with”

“Very true”

“You really are having a bad day aren’t you?”

“We’ll I’ve definitely had better”

“I know you just said you don’t want to talk about it, but I think I might know whats going on..”

“am I that transparent?” Questioned John.

“Cristal” said Mary

“John, I’ve seen that look and I’ve actually seen it in the mirror quite a few times, you have the same sad broken look that only love can leave” 

“This is a lot more complicated than just a broken heart”

“I know, it’s a lot harder when your best friend is the cause of that broken heart, isn’t it?”

“How..uh I mean.. I’m not..why would you..”

“John I’ve known you for what?.. a little over a year now?” “I’ve seen that look on your face a couple of times.. except this time it seems a lot deeper”

“How could you even possibly know that?”

“I’ve had some experiences with a broken heart, I find sometimes it can be even more painful when I’m the one who broke the others person heart instead of the other way around..”

“I feel so stupid” said John

“Why is that”

“Earlier when you came to speak to me.. and this is going to sound conceded.. but I thought you were going to hit on me”

 

And suddenly just like that, Mary’s soft kind smile faded and was replaced by a much sadder but still very kind look.

 

“John.. It’s no secret to anyone how I feel about you, You’re smart, funny, kind not to mention loyal.. qualities hard to find now a days.. but I also know because of these very same qualities you only have eyes for one person, now I don’t exactly now what happened tonight, but I do know you’re hurting.. and I’m here as a friend to tell you it’s okay to be scared.. especially when it’s something so new.. but please don’t give up the chance of true happiness out of fear.. Dr. Watson.. you deserve love.. just remember sometimes we don’t get to choose who we fall in love with, sometimes it just happens and it can be a beautiful thing.. have good night”

 

With that Mary returned to her friends and they left the bar, John was once again left all alone with just his thoughts,   

and all he could think about was what Mary had told him, he finished his drink and made up his mind, he needed tot talk to Sherlock, he needed to apologize and he needed to stop being afraid and let himself be happy for once, because that was just it wasn’t it? his happiness most of it relied in Sherlock, since he had met him he had stopped going to therapy, simply because he no longer felt he needed it, he had left his cane behind, and in all honesty his life had become a lot more fun, there was always something to do, always a case to solve, who could be bored with Sherlock Holmes by their side.. and honestly to be the only person that Sherlock loved.. well that made everything even clearer, John would no longer sacrifice his happiness in spite of fear.

 

John payed his drink and decided to go straight to the flat when he got yet another unexpected call that night…

 

******************************** 

 

Sherlock was sat in a booth a drink on the table but he had yet to touch it, all he did was blankly stare at it, he could hear the waitress voice but not what she was saying, he dismissed her and finally decided to take sip of his drink, the strong liquid burnt his throat, thats what brought him back onto his body, that’s when everything fell into place, he thought of John and the surprised look on his face and how he felt the world fall out from under his feet, the first time he had opened his heart up, the most vulnerable he had ever been, and to his best friend no less, all to be shut down, to have to throw it all away like it was nothing just because he was afraid, afraid of losing the only thing that had ever been important to him, afraid to lose the only person that made I’m feel like everything was worth, the person that made him feel loved, but he was willing to put aside his feelings if that meant John would still be in his life.

 

Sherlock stood up and decided to head back home, it was silly of him to think he could spend the night in that bar, specially if he wanted to keep up the farce and make John believe it was all part of an elaborate plan, he couldn’t show up home in a drunken state, he had to be home like he would normally be and act as if everything was perfectly normal, that would be the way to get his relationship with John back on track.

 

  As he stood to pay his drink and leave the pub, Sherlock was stunned by what he saw.. it was John, sitting at the bar with a woman, he recalls seeing her before on one of his very few visits to John’s workplace, Sherlock starts to slowly panic.. what if John saw him? he could most definitely not allow that.. 

 

He decides to slowly sink back on his booth seat, he clears his throat and calls the nearest waitress,

 

“Excuse me, I was wondering if you could..”

“Get you your check?, of course” said the young waitress 

“No, well yes that too, I was actually wondering if I could go into the kitchen”

“I’m sorry” said the girl

“The kitchen, the place well the food gets made and then brought out for your costumers to consume, the kitchen”

Sherlock realizes how rude that sounded and how that possibly would not get him what he wants, 

“I’m sorry, just tad stressed, anyway can I see your kitchen?”

“Uh, well we don’t actually allow customers back there”

“I know that’s precisely why I’m asking” “Listen, Linda?, you seem like a nice person, and I didn’t want to do this but, I’m actually with the health department, and well lets say we received more than a few complaints about this place and some even suspect that you might not be abiding to health rules, now I don’t want to make a big deal out of this, but you seem like you need this job? got loans to pay off? I’m trying to help you here, if you don’t let me into that kitchen right now, the general health inspector will be here and I can guarantee he will shut this place down.. now unless you want to be jobless starting tomorrow you will let me into that kitchen”

“Uh very well.. Mr..?”

“John! son.. Johnson”

“Alright come right this way”

“Thank You”

 

As Sherlock made his way to the back of the restaurant he decided to glance back one more time, but he immediately regretted his decision as he saw John and Mary cheering and having a drink. 

Either way his decision had been made, he would go back to the flat and act as if nothing had happened, he had to do it, for John.

 

The night seemed to be specially cold as he made his way out of the pub, he handed the waitress a rolled up bill and headed out, as he crossed the street to haul a cab, he saw a bright light heading toward him and heard a loud honk followed by a searing hot pain on his right side and everything going blank.

 

***************************************

 

“Hello?”

“Well goodnight Dr. Watson”

“Mycroft?”

“Indeed, the one and only”

“Look if you want to talk to me about Sherlock, please know this is not..”

“Precisely”

“Excuse me?” said John 

“Well I called you to talk about my dear little brother”

“Listen Mycroft I think I’ve had enough Sherlock for one night, so if you would excuse me..”

“I would love to Dr. Watson, but truth be told, I don’t tend to make late night calls just for the hell of it” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well let’s just cut to the chase shall we?, Sherlock is in the hospital, seems he was struck by a car while leaving some awful pub in the middle of the night”

“What do you mean struck? is he alright?”

“I don’t have any further information, the medics are still checking on him, but seeing as you are his only friend I thought you should know, you are also probably the only one he would like to be there with him”

“Where is he Mycroft”

“I think you’ll find the place quite easy to find, he’s at the very hospital you work Dr. “

“ Very well, thank you Mycroft”

 

John wondered how Sherlock could have gotten into that situation, he thought he would be at the flat along time ago, then again Mrs. Hudson did say he wasn’t home yet when he was there… but that had been a couple of hours ago. 

This made John realize something, while he was at the bar, he remembered hearing a siren and he wondered if it could be that Sherlock was in the same pub as John, but he immediately dismissed it, seeing as it was central London and there are sirens popping up every few minutes.

 

He hauled the first cab he saw and went straight for the hospital, starting to worry every minute as he got closer, at first he thought it might be nothing seeing as Mycroft called him, but then again the more he thought about it the more he worried, as it was Mycroft that had called him, why would he call him, if it was nothing, surely it had to be something severe. 

The minutes seemed eternal as he made his way to the hospital.

 

He entered the hospital and was greeted by one of the nighttime nurses, 

 

“Dr. Watson, Goodnight, I didn’t know you were working this shift” said the nurse.

“I’m not, and goodnight to you Patricia, I’m actually here to see a patient, Mr. Holmes, Sherlock, has he been admitted here by any chance?”

“Oh Sherlock Holmes yes he was admitted here not too long ago..”

“Great where is he?”

“Uh well I’m afraid you can’t see him at the moment.. he is in intensive care”

“Intensive care? how badly was he hit?”

“Well he took on the weight of a full semi, sir”

“What? a Semi? I thought he was hit by a cab??”

“If that were the case his condition would probably be a lot better”

“Look I don’t care if he is in intensive care I’m a Dr. here and I’m going to see him”

“Doctor.. I would highly..”

“Please nurse get me my coat and a smock, I’m sure the Doctors working on him will need my assistance, besides no one here knows Mr. Holmes better than me”

 

The nurse seemed to fight with herself regarding what John had told her but agreed and did as told, meanwhile John decide to head to intensive care, on his way there he ran on to molly.

 

“John!” he heard Molly say.

“Molly?, what are you doing here?”

“Well the same thing as you I hope, I’m here for Sherlock”

“ I know that.. I meant how did you know he was here?”

“Mycroft didn’t tell you?”

“I’m the one that made the call to bring him here”

“Where you with him? at the place he was found?”

“well.. no, not technically.. you see he was feeling quite down after everything that happened in the gallery and well.. I was afraid that he’d go on and do something stupid, because for a genius he does tend to do a lot of stupid stuff..”

“Molly get on with it”

“Right, yes, well I wasn’t technically following him.. but I saw him go into a pub.. so I decided to get a late dinner on the cafe across the street.. and I saw you go in a while after..”

“What?” Said John

 

John realized that if Sherlock was there he probably saw him with Mary.. and after everything that had happened that night that probably was the tipping point for Sherlock.. Guilt started to fill him, but he let Molly continue and tried no to show his emotions to her.

 

“Well I thought you two might have met there to solve your issues.. so I decided to just have my dinner and head back home.. when I noticed something peculiar”

“Peculiar?”

“Well yes, I saw Sherlock sneaking out of the bar trough the alleyway”

“That made me figure that it was a mere coincidence you two being there.. he seemed quite distraught, and I saw him walk into the street without even checking for incoming cars.. thats when it happened.. a huge truck struck him then and there right in front of my eyes.. so I ran outside and called and ambulance and well now we're here..”

“Molly.. you knew I was right inside of the pub.. why didn’t you call me to help? I had to find out about a half hour later, form Mycroft no less!”

“I know.. John”

“No Molly,  what if something worse had happened what if he…”

“John I wanted to.. I really did.. but I couldn’t just leave him there.. I was going to do it on the ambulance.. but Mycroft called.. he said to only take care of Sherlock and that he would handle everything else.. he said he would let you know.. and Sherlock was in such bad condition.. I’m not going to make any more excuses.. I’m sorry John I should have told you and I didn’t, against my best instincts and I apologize.” Molly said as she started to get watery eyes and a puffy red nose.

 

John could do nothing but stand there stunned by all he just heard..

 

“Molly” John said, “It’s fine, it’s alright you were just trying..”

“Dr. Watson?” called the nurse from before.

“huh?” said John.

“Your smock”

“Oh right, Thank you very much Patricia’’

“Listen Molly, I’m going in there, I’ll keep you updated”

 

John made his way trough the Intensive care doors as he walked trough the hall he hoped with all he had that Sherlock wasn’t as bad as everyone thought.

 

He entered Sherlock room and he suddenly felt his heart drop into his stomach.. 

 

“Sherlock…”      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I haven't uploaded in over a month.. been very busy.. but I'm back and I quickly put this together I hope you enjoy it!


	5. The Sleeping Detective

**Chapter 5**

 

John entered the hospital room, and walked up to Sherlocks bed, he was injured, badly.. but his faced conveyed a whole different kind of pain, sorrow he would even call it, yet he seemed so peaceful it was hard to describe everything he could see in Sherlock at that moment, and then it hit him, vulnerable ,Sherlock looked vulnerable.. and that was one side of him he had never seen before he stood closer and was somehow compelled to stroke Sherlocks curly locks, they always looked so perfectly arranged yet so messy, he never truly expected them to feel as soft as they were, he felt Sherlock move under his touch this made John take a step back, He barely saw Sherlock flutter his eyelashes and grunt before going unconscious once more. 

He then proceeded to check Sherlocks file and saw that indeed the other Doctors treating Sherlock where in fact doing everything in their power to get Sherlock to a healthier state, either way he decided to take over for one of the doctors, even if he wasn’t head medic he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

****************** A few weeks later *****************

 

John was making his way out of the loft to go and check in on Sherlock, when he was stopped by Mrs. Hudson, “John won’t you eat? you have barely touched your food and it has been days..”

 

“I’ll be fine Mrs. H, I just need to go check on Sherlock i’ve been gone for a few hours and need to know everything is going well.“

 

“No you won’t be fine John.. Listen, I have all faith that you will get Sherlock back.. but I don’t think it’ll make him very happy to see only your bones when he finally wakes up..”

 

“I have to go now..”

 

“Alright but at least you can take it with you here I wrapped it up” she said as she handed him a small box with the food he was suppose to eat earlier. “Look if you won’t do it for yourself do it for Sherlock”

 

And with those words being said he left to the hospital once more like he had been doing for the past two weeks, as his taxi made its way trough traffic, John looked out the window and in a stop light he focused on his reflection on the window.. maybe Mrs. Hudson was right he hadn’t noticed it before but his face was looking quite thin, maybe he felt he was eating just fine because everyone kept trying to feed him.. so he felt he was eating more than enough but then again he couldn’t bring himself to do it.. ever since that night it was like he had lost his appetite completely and only ate enough to give himself energy to keep taking care of Sherlock. 

 

So he decided if he was going to keep Sherlock healthy he would have to do the same for himself first.

 

He went into the Hospital and went straight to Sherlocks room, and did what was turning now into his daily routine, checked Sherlocks vitals, made sure the nurses replaced his meds and made sure someone gave him the clean shaved look he always sported, he would not be able to stand it any other way.  

 

John was making his way out of the hospital room when he saw Molly on the hallway if there was anyone who had been just or even more as consistent as visiting Sherlock as john was, it was definitely Molly, Mycroft had barely showed up a couple of times since it had happened, he first was on the night of the accident and the second a few days back, greg had been quite a few times as well but with Sherlock out of it, his hands had been a lot fuller with cases than before. 

 

“Molly, hi!”

 

“Hello John, was just coming to check in on him, any change?”

 

“Not much, he’s stable though, so that’s always a good sign”

 

“Of course it is” She said as she put her hand on Johns shoulder “He’ll be up sooner than we think John”

 

“Yeah well he sure is taking his bloody time isn’t he?” “I’m sorry Molly, you can go in and see him, I have other things to take care of”

 

And with that he left her, John wasn’t mad at Molly, well he didn’t want to be, after all it wasn’t her fault Sherlock was in this position, it was his, he knows he has no reason to feel the way he feels about her because he knows even if she had called him the minute that truck hit Sherlock he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it, thinking back, she only did everything right, he supposes he felt that way because of the way he found out how it all had happened, the point being he knew Molly wasn’t to blame and everyday he worked it out inside his head, he like Molly, he just wishes he didn’t let his emotions get the best of him at times.

 

He was almost at the end of the hall when he heard Molly calling out his name

“John! John! It’s Sherlock!” “Dr, a nurse! someone please!”

 

John immediate turned around and made his way to Sherlocks room as fast as he could, when he got there he stood frozen for a second as two nurses and a doctor made there way trough the door. 

 

Sherlock had his eyes open and seemed to be confused gasping for air, the nurses immediately took action and were giving him a sedative, it seem to take quick effect because Sherlock was begining to breathe more evenly and suddenly he slumped down on the hospital bed and looked around, the first thing he saw was the nurses and doctor hovering over him, which he tried to push away but didn’t seem to do anything, he next saw molly, standing white faced even paler than usual just staring at him with confusion and sorrow, his eyes were next drawn to the door, there stood motionless somehow frozen in time the outline of a man who looked exactly like john but this man could not be John, his features were much more remarked, his frame was a lot more slender, he seemed to swim in his coat, and his eyes were darker larger and sunk into his skull, he tried to speak his name but his throat was too dry and it came out as an weeping scratchy sound.

One of the nurses moved to get him some water but he shoved it away, he could only stare at John, or what seemed to be the remainder of him all skin and bones, making his features a lot more protruding, but even underneath all of that he could see into his eyes and what he saw was fear, and he didn’t know why but it was as if everyone else around them had disappeared and it was just the two of them in that room, Sherlock wanting to speak and call to him but being unable to do so, and John, speechless, frozen, like a photograph, he suddenly started darting towards Sherlock, ignoring everyone and everything in the room, he flung himself onto him he held him like he was afraid that he might slip away at any moment, afraid that he might lose him again, he then felt Sherlocks trembling arms rap around him and hold him in place, like he didn’t want him to move either, John felt wet streaks run trough his face, he was crying and didn’t even notice it, all he knew was that Sherlock was there with him, holding him, his face buried in his shoulder unwilling to let go.

 

When John and Sherlock finally let go, they looked around the room and saw that in fact they now found themselves alone in the small hospital room, the nurses and doctor had drifted away as molly seemed to have given them some privacy, Sherlock wanted to speak and decided to clear his throat to check if his voice had come back to him, John having heard him clear his throat, held up the glass of water the nurse had previously offered Sherlock and gave it to him, this time Sherlock graciously accepted it, he only to a small sip and it felt as if life was starting to come back to him his dried lips thanked him and he was able to say the words he wanted to say since the moment he opened his eyes, “John..I’m sorry”.

 

“You should be you ass, never scare me like that again” said John not with anger, but with tenderness.

 

“No, John, I’m sorry” said Sherlock with a pained expression, that made John feel like he had been shot with an arrow through the heart.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for Sherlock, listen, it’s all my fault, all of it”

 

“John what are you talking about, you had every right to be mad, and I’m sorry, I should have never done what I did, I’m sorry I did this to you”

 

“Shut up”

 

“No listen”

 

“No Sherlock, You listen, it’s my turn to talk, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be laying in this hospital bed, you would be fine, we would be fine, if you hadn’t seen me with Mary that night at the bar.. well, you wouldn’t be here” 

 

“You knew I was there?, how?”

 

“Molly told me.. thats not important, whats important is that your finally awake and I can explain everything”

 

“Explain? John what are you talking about?, how long have I been here?” Sherlock started to feel drowsy again, the sedative seeming to start to take a deeper effect, “John..” and with that his eyes fluttered shut and went into a deep sleep.

 

John was left there staring at a now sleeping Sherlock, he looked down and saw that he was holding a tight grip on Sherlocks own hand, he slowly let go, stood up and left the room taking one last glance at Sherlock before leaving the room.

 

He would tell him everything, he would explain it all, he would let Sherlock now about his feelings, but for now he would let him rest.

and for the first time in weeks John left that hospital room with a smile on his face and hope in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been months, but I was busy and I lost inspiration to be honest and to write something just for the heck of getting it done doesn't really go with me, but today I found my inspiration and time and brought this back, hope you guys enjoy it, and I promise to upload the rest of the chapters in the coming weeks I already started on the next chapter so I will keep them coming, only a few left till its over. Thank you guys for all your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've ever published any of my work, I'll try upload the rest during the week and I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
